


Yet Another 20 Questions--Romance

by jdrush



Series: 20 Questions [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 00:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdrush/pseuds/jdrush
Summary: I just thought you’d like it if I did something romantic for a change.





	Yet Another 20 Questions--Romance

TITLE: Yet Another 20 Questions--Romance  
AUTHOR: J.D. Rush  
FANDOM: Sherlock BBC1  
PAIRING: Sherlock/John  
RATING: PG--total fluff  
SUMMARY: I just thought you’d like it if I did something romantic for a change.  
WARNING: M/M kissing  
DISCLAIMER: Still owned by BBC1 and Sir A.C. Doyle  
AUTHOR’S NOTE: Fourth in the “20 Questions” series. No betas were harmed in the writing of this fic.

 

*intercom buzzing* “Dr. Watson, we have a walk-in. Can you take him?”

“Sure, Faye. Send him in.”

“Hi, John.”

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?”

*long, slow, passionate 3 minute kiss*

“I hope you don’t greet all your patients that way.”

“No, they usually only get a lolly. How long were you waiting out there?”

“Don’t know. An hour, maybe two.”

“You waited two hours in a room full of sick people just to kiss me?”

“And it was well worth the wait. Here. I picked this up for you on the way over.”

“You got me a rose?”

“It was pretty. I thought you might like it.”

“I do. I just don’t understand.”

“I missed my favorite doctor, is all.”

“I was going to be home in a few hours.”

“I know that. But I . . .”

“Bored?”

“No, well, no more so than usual.”

“Problems with Donovan again?”

“Not right now. . .for a change.”

“Mycroft ruffling your feathers?”

“Nope. Haven‘t heard from him in days. Should probably be worried about that.”

“Well, I know it’s not my birthday. . .”

“You know, contrary to popular belief, John, I CAN do something nice without needing a reason.” 

“I know. It’s just that usually you’re rather. . .”

“Self-absorbed.”

“Preoccupied.”

“You’re too kind. I know my failings.”

“It’s not a failing. You just always have a case going on, or some experiment or SOMETHING that needs your undivided attention.”

“And right now, that’s you.”

“Oh. Okay. Um. . .what does that mean, exactly?”

“Ah. . .”

“Yes?”

“So. . .”

“So. . .what?”

“Right. Well, you see, I was thinking, perhaps, you know, if you WANTED to, that maybe, you know, after you get home. . .if you’re not doing anything tonight. . .I thought it might be nice. . . for us. . .the TWO of us . . . to go to the theatre.”

“But you HATE the theatre!”

“Yes, but. . .but. . .YOU like it. We should do something you like to do, once in a while.”

“Sherlock, are you feeling okay?”

“I feel fine. Why?”

“You’re acting strange. . .”

“How can you tell?”

“. . .er.”

“So, it’s strange that a bloke would stop into his boyfriend’s place of work just to say hello?”

“No, it’s strange when YOU do it. I mean, you come all the way across town, give me a knee-knocking kiss. . .”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Then you present me with flowers. . .”

“Flower. ONE flower.”

“And now you’re inviting me out to the theatre, like an actual date. If we were in Victorian times, I’d swear you were courting me.”

“I just thought you’d like it if I did something romantic for a change.”

“You were trying to be romantic?”

“You’re laughing at me.”

“I’m not. . .”

“You most certainly are!”

“No, it’s just. . .you continually amaze me, Sherlock. I mean, no sooner do I think I’m starting to figure you out, you pull the rug out from under me. Where did you ever get the idea that I wanted romance?”

“I was watching the telly. . .“

“That was your first mistake.“

“And there was this horrific talk show. . .”

“That’s pretty much all of them.”

“And they were discussing things to do to keep a relationship fresh and they recommended surprising your partner by doing something spontaneous and unexpected, so. . .”

“So, you decided to take their advice.”

“It sounded like a good idea at the time.”

“Because chasing serial killers through London’s West End is not considered spontaneous and unexpected in your world.”

“I just. . .I wanted to let you know how special you are. I don’t do that near enough. But I cocked-up the whole thing.”

“You didn’t cock it up, Sherlock. It was incredibly thoughtful of you. But you didn’t have to go through all that trouble. I’m not with you for romance. I’m with you because I enjoy being with you. You make me laugh, even as you drive me crazy. You stimulate my mind as well as my body like no one ever has. You bring excitement and meaning to my life. You ARE my life.”

“I know the feeling. I just thought. . .”

“That’s your problem. You think too much. Just let it happen. Just. . .LIVE. It’ll be okay.”

“You know, I’m still new to this. . .relationship. . .thing.”

“You’re doing fine.”

“I do love you, John.”

“I know. Love you, too.”

*Another long, slow, passionate 3 minute kiss*

“Okay. . .so now that the theatre is thankfully off the agenda. . .what DO you want to do tonight, John?”

“Be with you.”

“I was hoping you were going to say that.”

*intercom buzzing* “Your 2:00 is here, Dr. Watson.”

“Thank you, Faye. I’ll be done here in a minute.”

“Well, that’s my cue. I better run.” *quick peck on the cheek* “Hurry home, Dr. Watson.”

“Most definitely. Oh, and Sherlock?” 

“Hmmm?”

“The rose was a nice touch.”

“I’ll remember that.”

“I’m sure you will.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving my old stories from my livejournal to this account. This story was originally posted in December, 2010.


End file.
